The use of xylitol in chewing gum is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,593 to Hammond et al. Xylitol is employed in amounts ranging from 50 to 80% together with glycerol and flavor agents. The resulting chewing gum is said to present a pleasant cooling effect in the mouth.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,434 to Bohni discloses non-cariogenic compositions, including chewing gum, containing xylitol in place of sugar.
Unfortunately, where it has been attempted to prepare xylitol-coated chewing gum, it has been found that the coating produced on the chewing gum is generally of low quality, having a grayish off-white color. These coatings of inferior structure and color are formed employing a xylitol-coating composition containing 40 to 45% solids.